1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless local area network system, and more particularly, to a method for operating a station in a wireless local area network system.
2. Related Art
With the recent development of information communication technology, a variety of wireless communication techniques have been developed. Among them, WLAN is a technology for wirelessly accessing the Internet at homes or companies or in specific service providing areas using mobile terminals, such as a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a laptop computer, and a Portable Multimedia Player (PMP), based on radio frequency technology.
As WLAN is actively propagated and applications employing WLAN are diversified, a next-generation WLAN system has been recently developed and introduced in order to support a High Throughput (HT) having a data processing speed of 540 Mbps or higher supported by IEEE 802.11n standard. The next-generation WLAN system is capable of supporting a Very High Throughput (VHT) having a data processing speed of 1 Gbps or higher. To achieve such a high data processing speed, the next-generation WLAN system adopts a wider channel bandwidth of up to 160 MHz, a higher frequency band (ex. 5 GHz band), a downlink Multi User-Multiple Input Multiple Output MU-MIMO) technique, a constellation mapping technique using 256-Quadrature Amplitude Modulation (QAM), etc.
The next-generation WLAN system is also capable of supporting a frame exchange between stations, regardless of a frame exchange with an access point. There might arise the need to share channel use information so that a frame exchange between stations can be properly supported depending on channels or channel bandwidth characteristics.